U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 and 4,105,776 to Ondetti et al disclose proline derivatives which are angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors including captopril.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,267 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl substituted proline ACE inhibitors which includes fosinopril.
The Petrillo patent covers fosinopril.
U.S. Pat. No, 4,432,971 to Karanewsky et al discloses phosphonamidate substituted amino or imino acids which are angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives which are said to be angiotensin converting enzyme-inhibitors which includes enalapril.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 to Karanewsky et al is directed to phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids and salts thereof which are ACE inhibitors which includes (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-phenylbutyl)phosphinyl]oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-pro line or ceronapril.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 to Ondetti et al discloses ether and thioether mercaptoacyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors which includes zofenopril.
Sudilovsky, A., et al., "Attenuation of Apomorphine Induced Stereotypy by Captopril Pretreatment," presented at the 13th Annual Meeting of the Society for Neuroscience, Nov. 6 to 11, 1983, Boston, Mass., Abstracts, Vol. 9, Part 1, page 132, disclose that captopril appears to attenuate apomorphine-induced stereotypy in rats which effect may be explained by captopril-induced alterations in endogenous modulators or antagonists of the dopamine receptor.